Apprentice
by tabbykat14
Summary: What would happen if a familiar villain were to reappear and be in search of a new apprentice? What would happen if he had his eyes on a green eyed auburn haired Princess? Starfire will have a hell of road ahead of her, but it's for the sake of her friends... Can she push through and save the day? Finished. RobStar!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all, my first story! Enjoy it!**

**I'm new to all of this, so please feel free to correct my grammar and sentence structures.**

**Note: I like blood and action in stories and shows! So, be prepared.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the other well known characters in the series or anything related to it.**

**XoX**

_Horns sounded all around the large grand hall. All eyes turned and landed on the large Tamaran doors that opened up to reveal a beautiful green eyed beauty, dressed in a white wedding gown. Her arm was intertwined with a large man who stared straight ahead, ignoring the stares of the hundreds of Tamaranian citizens that smiled at the soon to be wedded female and her K'norfka._

_Together, both K'norfka and Teen Titan walked down the long aisle. Starfire looked at the, err... uh, creature, that she was going to be married to in the matter of minutes. Galfore released the Tamaran Princess, looking at the green slime monster known as Glgrdsklechhh. With a glare and a low growl aimed at the creature, Galfore backed away and found his place where he would watch Starfire marry._

Memories came, quickly passing without hesitation. Small hands clenched into fist as they recalled the day her damned sister, Blackfire, tried to marry her off to the disgusting smelly green thing. Her eyes were closed in memory and thought. Auburn hair fell over her face as she let her head drop, a shadow hiding emotions that ran through her.

_Starfire glanced around in question, searching for her four friends. There were nowhere to be seen inside the Tamaran Grand Hall where they were to watch her be wedded. Looking at Blackfire, the girl questioningly asked, "Where are my friends?"_

_Blackfire, smirk never leaving her pretty face, spoke, "Guess they had better things to do. Now smile pretty for your new hubby." With that said, the green slime monster grunted in acknowledgement. Starfire cringed when she laid eyes on him. Great, of all things to marry... Still, a forced smile found itself on her lips for a slip second before leaving. All eyes were on Blackfire._

_"My humble servants, we meet at moonset to bind my sister to this handsome young Sklerch in joyous betrothal. Can any among us offer reason why these two love birds should not be together forever?" The elder sister paused, glancing around the room. Her smirk widened at the silence. "Didn't think so."_

_"Then," Blackfire began, looking at the creature next to Starfire, "do you Glgrdscklechh take Starfire as your wife as decreed by the ruler of Tamaran?"_

_Grunts came from the ugly creature. That was a yes. Starfire felt her stomach turning. She felt sick._

_"And do you, Starfire, take Glgrdsklechhh to be your husband?"_

_"I... I..."_

_"Yes, sister dear?" Blackfire's smirk never fell as she felt like everything was going completely as planned._

_Before anything more could be said or done, a sudden yell rang out._

_"Starfire!"_

The female jumped, eyes opening wide. Sweat ran down her pretty, young face. Again, she heard a shout. This time Starfire knew that it was not in her memories of Tamaran.

"Starfire!"

The girl realized as the familiar alarms were going off. The red light flashed in few second intervals and there was the familiar sound coming from the system Cyborg had created to let the heroes know become aware of dangers. Starfire thought of something that made her feel happy, allowing her body to leave the ground as she flew out and rushed to the Ops room. Once there, she looked around and took notice that the other Teen Titan's had already beaten her there.

"Friends, what is the matter?"

Robin, the leader of the team, stared at the large screen. His fingers ran quickly along the keys of the keyboard and he glared under his mask, his body tensing. A picture of Red-X landed on the screen. Pushing the picture aside, Robin spoke, "It's Red-X! He's been spotted!"

A map formed on the screen next to the picture of the masked villain, followed by a red dot that landed and flashed in the spot that the said villain was in. Beast Boy jumped up, shouting, "What are we waiting for?!"

Robin looked at the team behind him, his eyes briefly landing on Starfire's green beautiful orbs. Looking away from her eyes, he ran for the door and shouted, "Titan's, move out!"

**XoX**

Red-X quickly ran, his body tense. His heart rate remained steady, but the thought of fighting a certain group of 'heroes' make his adrenaline pump. He had to hurry before-

"Stop right there Red-X!"

Robin stood between Red-X and the exit to the warehouse. To his side stood Cyborg and Beast Boy, both in fighting positions read to strike. Raven and Starfire, the two natural flying heroines, floated above. Starfire , eyes and hands glowing green, stared at the man they have faced many times before.

Red-X took a step backwards before turning and darting away from the group. Familiar words from Robin were heard as he shouted, "Titans, go!" Beast Boy leaped up, his body changing in seconds into the form of the pterodactyl, rushing off after the retreating man. Raven followed in pursuit before the green changeling. Cyborg took up the chase on foot as he ran after Red-X, followed by Robin.

Starfire froze for a moment. Something felt off. Still, her team needed her. Shaking her head, she followed her friends, a determined look on her face. She had to help. She needed to stop zoning off and letting issues bother her. The last thing that needs to happen is her loss of focus and loss of abilities that follow shortly after.

Red-X jumped, barely missing the beam that shot out of Cyborg newly formed weapon that is in place of his hand. Red-X grabbed a tiny X shaped red object from his pocket, leaping up high as he threw it at the half robotic man. The black suited villian back flipped, landing perfectly on the ground, just in time to watch Cyborg get caught in a pile of red goo that his tiny red X grew into. Still, he had no time to rest as he dodge a full on collision with a green Ram.

Beast Boy stopped, turning around quickly to rush at the villain, but was too late as a gigantic X flew at him, making the Ram form into his regular human body. He hit the ground, groaning in pain. "Oh no," he began to whine, "My hair! Not again!" Cyborg rolled his eyes at the complaint.

"Shut it BB! This stuff is going to take hours to remove from my circuits!"

Raven ignored both males as her hands formed a darkness around them, her eyes glowing dark. She spoke calmly, "Azarath, metrion, zinthos!" Right when those words left her lips, large crates surrounding Red-X shot out at him, but the male leaped up in time to miss them. Before anything else could be done, the male entered the darkness of an abandoned factory.

Robin looked at Starfire and nodded his head. The girl got the signal and landed on the ground with Robin, both of them entering the factory. Her hand rose and lit up, giving a small glow around them. Still, pitch darkness surrounded them.

Robin looked at Starfire, speaking like the leader he was, "We split up. This factory has two ways to get in and out. Meet here in ten minutes if no luck." Starfire nodded.

"Yes, friend Robin. I shall assist the search." With that said, the girl flew off, leaving Robin in the darkness.

It was quiet. Starfire landed and walked, looking around for any signs of Red-X.

Clack. Clack.

Quiet.

The emerald eyed girl paused. That sounded like someone was walking. Looking around, the girl called out, "You have no way to exit this place. Show yourself!" Suddenly the lights flickered on and then off. On. Off. It was like a slow strobe light. Turning around, the girl searched the area with the new light sources somewhat aiding her. Turning around, Starfire gasped as her eyes landed on a familiar face. Before she could confirmed what she saw, the figure was gone.

She could have sworn that she saw _him_.

Slade.

**Xox**

**Hope that was a good start. Review! Pwease... :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm on summer break, so my post will be somewhat fast before marching band and cheerleading begins. Plus, I need at least two chapters to see if I can keep everyone's attention and see if they like it. :P**

**So, without any more delay, let's begin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans! Sadly... I would've continued it if I owned it...**

**TeenTitansGo!**

**Chapter 2**

Starfire looked around, the flashing no longer making her feel like she was being aided by the luminous object. She found it to be annoying and the girl had a want and heed to have a regular light be on and not putting her back into the mysterious darkness she stood in. She tensed, looking around.

No one was there. Maybe it was simply her imagination. Wait, what was that? Starfire turned around quickly. There! She frowned. Or not. What was this game someone was playing at. Maybe it was a trick by Red-X.

**TeenTitansGo!**

Robin groaned in pain as he hit the ground, glaring at the man in front of him. His glare caused his mask to be just white slits, his anger clearly beginning to show. Red-X stood there in what little light that came from a still working lamp post outside. Robin had found the villain and chased him out of the factory. Starfire would get the hint and come out eventually. The other Titan's were being freed by Raven. All Robin had to do was get Red-X to stay put for a little while longer...

A scream was heard from inside of the factory, and a too familiar one at that. Robin, now on his feet, turned to face the factory he had left.

"Starfire!"

**TeenTitansGo!**

Starfire, turned around, going in circles now as she scanned for the figure that continuously disappeared on her. She felt scared. "Please, if this is a joke, I do not like it anymore! Stop it, please!" The girl stopped. Her eyes grew wide. One after another, there were Slade's minions. They all stared blankly at the girl. She knew that they were simply robots.

She glared at them, shooting. Her green eyes shot the familiar green beam out, hitting many of the minions. She wouldn't hold back! "Show yourself!" This was impossible. Slade had been killed months back. She remembered the day that Robin and Slade fought...

They pushed, shoved, hit, hurt... They showed no remorse. Slade fought to kill. Robin, never the killing type, simply wanted to take him down and end this obstacle in his life. Slade had been causing so much trouble. She watched through dazed eyes as Robin tackled Slade off the tower, right down to the patch of Earth that they lived on. If it were not for Starfire who leaped to rescue Robin, his fate would have been the same one Slade had.

Starfire knew that Slade had been killed, so why were his creations everywhere? Though she was in thought over the possibilities, it was cut short by her attacks on these annoying things that continued to attack her.

Starfire felt like the fight lasted hours, but it was merely minutes. She had to get back to Robin and the other's before more of those things attacked her. She felt her body become weightless as she began to fly. Suddenly a firm grasp took hold on her ankle and before she could react, she found herself on the ground.

She looked up into the eye of Slade. A scream left her lips.

Starfire backed away, still on the ground. She backed up slowly before she began to leap onto her feet to get away. Her eyes were wide in what little fear she allowed to her through on her pretty face. Slade laughed, a smirk on under his mask. He jumped up, spinning quickly and landing a hard kick to Starfire's back when she was turned away. The Tamaran princess hit the ground, groaning in pain. "R-Robin.." Starfire whispered as she turned to look over her shoulder as Slade neared her.

The villain reached down, grabbing the girl's auburn hair roughly. He pulled her up, pushing her into a nearby wall. She let some sounds of pain escape as her hair was tugged and yanked roughly. She was thankful for the release. Another laugh came. "Your precious Robin won't be here to save you this time." Starfire felt the wall behind her. She felt small, like a child, with him so close and looking down on her.

Slade lifted his hand up, lightly stroking the Tamaran girl's hair, leading down to her cheek. She closed her eyes, shaking slightly. The man began to speak, "This is only our reunion, _Princess_."He let the last word roll off in a way that gave Starfire the chills. It was venomous and he sounded like he had something up his sleeves...

Starfire opened her eyes, bright green shining from them as she send out a blast that send the older, vile man a great distance away into the darkness. It was quiet. He was gone.

**TeenTitansGo!**

Back at the tower, Starfire sat quietly on the couch as she watched Beast Boy playing the familiar video game. Cyborg pushed him aside, shouting names and insults in hopes to win the match.

"Get out of the way, BB! Or should I say, Big Baby which is what you're gonna be when I'm done with ya!" Cyborg shouted, hitting multiple combo attacks in hopes to have his fighter take down the green changelings character.

Beast Boy scoffed, "Yeah, right! Back off you murderer! I will own you like I do every time we play!"

"Who are you calling a murderer?!"

"The guy who will kill cute harmless animals and EAT THEM!"

"And so the fighting begins." mumbled an annoyed Raven, her legs crossed, eyes closed, trying to meditate. What was she thinking? Trying to meditate in the Ops room was a terrible decision. The girl placed herself back on the ground and began to walk to the dark, solitary room she enjoyed oh so much.

Starfire was still quiet, causing some worry to spark inside of the green friend of hers. He looked at the red haired girl, a questioned look on his face, "Star, are you okay? You haven't been the same since we got back from fighting Red-X." He turned into the adorable green kitten he always used to cheer his sister like figure up. He walked over to her, letting out a small meow that sounded more like 'mew'. Starfire smiled, loving what she was seeing.

"Oh, friend Beast Boy! How can I ever be saddened when you are around?" She let out a giggle as she cuddled Beast Boy closed to her chest. Purrs left him as they sat there, but then the emerald eyed girl placed him down. "But I must leave this 'potatoing of the couch' and speak with Robin."

Beast Boy turned back into his human form and nodded, a small smile on his face still. "Okay Star."

With that, he joined Cyborg back into the shouting fit they were in before the green Titan decided to check on his friend. Starfire left the room, heading for Robin's.

Hearing a knock on the door, Robin never turned from his wall of newspapers and mysteries as he spoke, "Come in."

The girl walked in, her eyes downcast. She felt the need to speak to her leader, best friend, and fellow Titan of what occurred. "Robin... May I have a word with you?" The Boy Wonder turned around, a smile on his face as he leaned against his littered desk.

"What's up Starfire?"

The girl gave Robin a look that read that she was troubled.

"Robin... I saw him..."

**TeenTitansGo!**

**So, what do you think so far? Things will pick up and chapters will be longer. Promise!**

**Review! Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I want to get this one finished so I can start more. I don't want to do more than one at a time though so I don't become a slacker... I really want to make this a good story, but what type should I make next...? Well... Here is chapter 3! Please review!**

**Thank you for those of you who are reviewing! Sorry for leaving you guy's hanging so much. :P It won't happen again... Okay, then I would be lying... Hehe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**TeenTitansGo!**

**Chapter 3**

"Robin... I saw him."

Starfire looked at Robin. She wish she knew of what his eyes looked like... Did they show his personality? Or were they completely different? Dark or bright? She simply stared, wishing that Robin would speak. The male simply stood there, confusion taking place on his face. His eyebrows got closer together and his lips turning into a small frown in a questioning and concerned way.

"Starfire, who?" He crossed his arms. "Red-X?"

Robin recalled the events only hours before. He had to quickly attack Red-X, but it was pointless when the villain continuously dodged and irritated the Titan leader more. Raven and the others joined in, giving Robin the chance to go for Starfire when suddenly the golden skinned girl rushed out, joining the battle to defeat Red-X.

Sadly, the masked man got away, leading them to the current moment in time where he stood acrossed from Starfire in question.

"It was probably a hologram or something to distract you from the real Red-X."

Starfire shook her head, "Robin, you are wrong. It was not Red-X who I saw. It was... Robin, it was Slade." She spoke, her voice ending in a whisper. Robin suddenly glared, getting mad as the female ended her sentence. He stepped closer, his hands at his side in balled fist. Starfire took a step backwards, a frown on her lips.

"This isn't funny Starfire!" He had killed him. They all saw it and knew what had happened. The man was dead. He caused hell for them on so many occasions, a joke about him was dumb and even Beast Boy knew that. He examined the expression on the Tamaran Princess's face. She showed no sign of joking or lying. Her eyes showed truth, and even some fear when the Boy Wonder shouted.

His expression softened. "Starfire, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to get so angry at you."

The girl let a tiny smile form on her lips, "Friend Robin, it is I who should be the one to be giving the apology. He is a touchy subject, but I just had to tell you." She looked down at her feet, unable to face him. She couldn't see his eyes, but she felt his gaze.

"How is this possible Starfire? He fell off the tower... You were there. Maybe it is just your mind playing tricks on you." Stepping closed, Robin smiled slightly, "Trust me, it is impossible for Slade to be alive Star." Starfire thought for a moment, but nodded.

A smile formed on her face, the smile that she wore every morning. The smile that all the Titan's inwardly looked forward to seeing every day. The smile that brought happiness and a innocent feeling in the area. It was the smile that Robin felt his stomach flutter to when he knew that it was just for him this very moment.

"You are right, friend Robin!" Starfire said, her smile never falling. "Come, let us enjoy the' potatoing of the couch' and enjoy the shouts of competition from Cyborg and Beast Boy!"

Robin chuckled, "I'll catch up with you later. I have some work to do on locating Red-X." With that, he turned to look at the objects on his desk. His mind was still on the princess though. Her bright green eyes, orange perfect skin... Her smile that made his heart tighten and stomach flutter... He turned to look at the beautiful alien, but she was gone.

Starfire did not go back to the Ops room to sit and enjoy the taunting from the competitive boys. Instead, the girl went towards Raven's rooms. Knocking on the door, Starfire waited as shuffling was heard on the other side. Suddenly the door opened, and a expressionless cloaked girl stood, looking up to meet the tall Tamaran's eyes. "Starfire?"

The said girl smiled, her hands pressed together as she gave Raven 'the look'. Raven looked away, irritation forming. 'Must not look... Must not... Look...' Raven thought to herself, but then found herself looking at the taller female. Starfire never made her look any less pleading. "Oh, friend Raven! Join me in the bonding of girls with the painting of the nails, telling of secrets, and laughs of jokes!"

The door shut.

Starfire let out a sigh, knowing that was going to happen. She knocked again and heard a familiar monotonous voice say, "Go away."

Starfire bit her bottom lip for a moment. Raven was a great friend. She was even the most trustworthy. Robin thought this 'Slade' situation was the mind playing tricks, but Starfire felt Slade's cold touch. She fought his minions. She needed to find out if she was sick or not.

"Raven, I believe I am... What you would call, 'coming down with the sickness'."

The girl opened the door, a confused look now. "Sick? Are you feeling ill to your stomach or something?" The empath felt the feelings inside of her heroine friend. Confusion, slight fear... Feelings that the normal Starfire wouldn't be giving off. Stepping aside, she motioned for Starfire to come in.

Starfire walked in, speaking of what she witnessed and saw back at the factory. Both females sat on the empaths bed, talking and sharing information. Raven came down to one conclusion, "Maybe Robin is right. Darkness can play tricks on a person's mind." Slade is dead. End of story.

Starfire nodded. "You are correct, friend Raven. I am simply tired and need some time to rest." Standing, she thanked Raven in a bone cracking hug, a big smile on her face. "Thank you! I am truly glad to learn that I am not going, how Beast Boy would say... towards the loony side!" She giggled. Raven was annoyed now.

"Release."

Starfire did just that, giggled with one last thanks and left towards her room. No one believed her... She knew what she saw... She sighed. No one wanted to believe her. Slade was a past subject, and a sore one at that. She needed some rest.

**TeenTitansGo!**

It was dark, the moon being luminous and shinning it's beautiful light on Starfire as she slept in her large oval shaped bed. She had walked in earlier, leaped into her bed, and simply fell asleep. Her arms were carefully resting on her stomach as she lay on her back. Her chest rose and fell as she breathed calmly. It was quiet as she slept.

_"Starfire, no! Don't do this!"_

The princess mumbled in her sleep, her body tensing for a moment. Her hands slid off of her stomach, now resting at her side as she stirred slightly.

_Robin stood in the middle of three other Titan's. They were sprawled around him, unmoving and obviously in some form of pain as they lay there. Starfire stared in horror. Robin simply stared back, an emotionless look on his handsome face. Stepping forward, the girl look notice of the clothes she more. They were different... She remembered a similar style she had seen twice before. Once with Robin, another with Terra. She looked back up to meet Robin's masked eyes._

_"Why are you doing this...?"_

_It was not Starfire who asked. Robin stared, his question aimed at her. She frowned. Stepping forward, she rose her hand out towards him._

_"Robin," she began, "What are you talking about...? Who harmed our friends?"_

_Starfire blinked, much to her regret. Robin was now on the ground, blood falling from his lips, his hair a tangled mess, and multiple bruises on his body. He was on his knees, his hand holding his side where a burn mark lay, blood seeping out of it where a gash was._

_He looked at the girl with a betrayed look._

_"Who did this?!" Starfire shouted at him, fear taking over her. "Who hurt them?! Who hurt you Robin?!"_

_"You."_

Starfire sat up quickly, a scream leaving her lips, "No!" She breathed heavily, her eyes darting back and forth around the room. She felt her heart racing. It was still dark out. Her curtains were open and the moon was above the Tower. She had only been asleep for a short period of time, but it felt like ages. Sweat ran down her body. She needed to shower and calm her nerves.

Walking to the bathroom, the girl stripped off her sticky armor and clothes. She was trembling as she remembered her nightmare. 'This mare of night was not pleasing at all... What was it even about?' Questioning herself, she turned the water on and got in once it was ready. It was slightly hot, but she didn't mind. She got in, closing her eyes as the water ran over her orange skin. She remained standing and unmoving as she stood under the water. Her mind replayed the nightmare. She harmed her friends... Or so it seemed. It was confusing. Her clothes... Robin's expressions...Everything...

She felt herself calming. She should have gone to Robin after the nightmare. Maybe he would have allowed her to lay with him. His arms wrapped around her, his scent filling her nostrils... No, it was a silly thought. She opened her eyes, a dumb feeling taking over her.

"Come on Starfire, Robin would never take notice of a girl as displeasing as you." The girl whispered to herself.

"Right you are, _Princess._"

**TeenTitansGo!**

**Hope you enjoyed this. :) Review please. Should I slow down my updates or keep going at whatever speed I feel appropriate?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank those of you who are reviewing and enjoy the story. :)**

**Every single time I see a review, it makes me want to write another chapter. :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**TeenTitansGo!**

"Right you are, _Princess_."

Starfire's eyes widen in shock as she turned, only seeing the shadow of a large figure just on the other side of the curtain. He was dead! He had to be! How is it possible that he is alive? The girl gripped the curtain and flew it open. She came face to face with Slade. Her lips opened as a scream began to come out, but it never did. A hand clasped itself to her mouth, making her scream become muffled.

His hand shot out, stabbing something into the girls neck. Starfire winced, her neck feeling like it was on fire, slowly spreading to the rest of her body. Her vision blurred and she felt her body collapsing. Slade caught the girl, a smirk on his face under his mask. This was a good day indeed.

**TeenTitansGo!**

Beast Boy yawned as he finally woke. He looked at the alarm clock next to his bed and groaned in annoyance. "Only four? That's the last time I down that much soda before going to bed..." He got up, rubbing the back of his head. He, like the other Titan's, was in his uniform still, but he had to use the restroom. Big time. Walking to the restroom, he finally stopped and knocked on the door.

"Yo, hurry up in there! I have to pee!" the green changeling spoke, slightly above a normal talking voice. He didn't want to wake any of the other Titans, but he had to go! He pressed his ear to the door. No reply came, but he heard the sound of the shower running. Who was showing at four in the morning? He patiently waited. A minute passed, then five, and even ten minutes rolled around. No movement, no words, just the sound of falling water hitting the floor of the tub.

Turning the knob, he realized that it was locked. Beast Boy was starting to worry. It wasn't like someone would just ignore him when they were showering. In fact, if anything, a fight would have broken out between him and the other Titan. Turning into a small rodent, he slipped in from under the door. Once in he turned back to his human form.

"Who the hell is in here taking up this much water and time? Did you not here me?" Beast Boy said with an irritated tone, hands on his hips in annoyance. It was quiet. Stepping closer, he frowned in realization. Reaching out, he moved the curtain aside, being greeted by cold running water and an empty shower.

A confused look grazed his face. Turning the water off, he looked over to see who was supposed to be in the shower. On the ground lay the clothes of his alien friend. "Starfire...?"

Rushing out of the bathroom, he went to the girl's room. He entered the room and looked around. No Starfire. "Starfire, where are you?" He cursed under his breath, taking a second to transform into a cheetah and rushed towards his leaders room. Once there, he found himself in his human form as he banged on the door for Robin.

The owner of the room opened the door, a sleepy look on his face. His mask sat perfectly on his face, but his clothes were slightly wrinkled from having been asleep in them. He yawned out the question, "What's wrong Beast Boy?"

"Starfire's gone!"

**TeenTitansGo!**

It was dark, too dark. As if nothing existed around the Tamaran girl. She felt heavy. Her body felt incredibly heavy and she didn't move. No, she _couldn't_ move. Maybe that was why it was so dark. Her eyes were closed. Forcing the heavy lids open, Starfire was greeted by a room. It was a simple, dark room with a small dim light in the middle, attached to the ceiling. She sat up, a worried look on her face.

"Where am I...?" the girl whispered out.

A door opened and a familiar man walked in. The door shut behind him and Slade stood there, staring at Starfire.

The girl felt exposed briefly since she wore nothing on her body, and she was still on the floor. The girl stood, not giving a care on her state of being exposed to him. On Tamaran, they viewed these situations differently. Her only care was to get away from Slade. Her eyes glowed a bright green and her hands shortly joined in. She stood as if she were to attack.

Slade held something in his hands. Not a device to hurt the girl nor a weapon. He simply held what appeared to be clothes. Placing them on the ground, the man began to speak, "Get dressed quickly. When you are finished, you wait."

Starfire continued to glare as she asked, "What do you plan to use me for?"

"In due time," Slade began, "you will receive answers. Right now you have other things to do. Like get dressed." With that, he turned to leave. The girl was left in the room.

**TeenTitansGo!**

"_Cyborg, any word in section 24?_" asked a teenage Boy Wonder. The said Titan landed on the ground after a leap off of a one story building. He stood up, looking at his T-Communicator and sighed.

"No luck here Robin. Sorry."

"_Raven, Beast Boy? Any luck?_"

In unison, both Titans answered a simple, "No."

"Robin, it's been two weeks... Maybe Starfire isn't in Jump City any longer. Should we talk to Batman? We can check out Gotham City and get Bumblebee and the others to stay here..." Cyborg said, knowing that Robin would most likely ignore him. Since the girl's disappearance, the leader of the Teen Titans has been a mess. Not eating, little to no sleep, and even not coming home unless he thought he had a lead.

Robin didn't listen to Cyborg. He just spoke in anger, "Meet at the Tower. Now."

That was the end of his call. The other three looked at each other through the device and sighed.

Robin put his helmet on and started the R-cycle. He had an emotionless look on his face. How could he be happy? Starfire was gone! Did she leave? Was she kidnapped? Dead? He felt pain in his chest at the thought. No, she wasn't dead. Raven would have told them of the girl's death. The empath just simply cannot locate the girl without something blocking her.

The leader of the Titans just rode back towards the tower, in thought and not bothering to slow down as he raced through Jump City. Suddenly an explosion was heard. Robin screeched the R-cycle to a stop and looked over towards the sudden explosion. It was near the pier where a fair was taking place. Beast Boy would already be there, or at least close to it. Robin tensed as he raced in the direction. He really did not need this right now.

Once there, a familiar green gorilla leaped from a carnival stand. He turned into his human form, looking at Robin as he shouted, "Robin, this chick just appeared out of now here and attacked the mob of people! She disappeared in the crowd." Looking around, they saw their fellow Titan's join them. Raven and Cyborg rushed over.

A scream was heard near the Ferris wheel. Robin glared, his fist clenching. "Titan's, go!"

Running through the crowd of people that ran in fear, Robin and the others finally forced their way to the slow spinning entertainment attraction. Pointing up, Cyborg yelled, "There she is!" A dark figure was on the moving Ferris Wheel. People stuck on the ride stared in fear and tried to cower away.

Robin leaped up, landing right behind the unmoving figure.

"You chose the wrong day to mess with the Teen Titans!" Robin said, a lace of acid on each word.

The person in front of him simply tensed. The stranger turned slightly, an eye glancing over her shoulder. Green orbs met a mask that were glaring and appeared as white slits. Robin's eyes widen. The stranger owned long auburn hair, tied at the end to somewhat keep it together. Clothes, almost identical to the one he wore back when he was apprenticed to Slade covered the person's body. The only difference was the colors the person wore and the fact that it was _her_ wearing the clothes.

Robin whispered slowly, his eyes wide in shock, "S-Starfire...?"

The girl faced him, her face uncovered and her bright green eyes simply staring at the man she had feelings for since the first day they met. Her eyes held a sadness in them as she stared at Robin. Robin reached out to touch her, but it was cut short when the girl leaped up, back flipping and sending her foot into an uppercut attack on Robin. He felt the impact and felt weightless as his body fell from the top of the ride. Starfire landed perfectly on the ground, leaving a small crack in the wood as she landed with a hard impact.

Raven caught the leader of the Teen Titans, placing him down on the wooded ground. They all turned to look at the Tamaran princess. Her hair fell over her shoulder, her eyes looking down and a shadow covered her expression. The night was cold and quiet as no one moved. Starfire remained in a kneeling position and the Titans stood there, wide eyed.

Cyborg was the first to break the silence, "Starfire... Where have you been?"

Raven spoke up, her expression still shocked and it slowly showed in her voice, "Why are you wearing those clothes?"

Starfire stood, her expression pained as she looked at them. No words came. Robin took a few steps forward, fearing she was going to leave without any answers. "Starfire, what is going on? Why won't you say anything? Please, talk to us..."

Starfire turned and began to run, only taking a few steps before she was weightless and flying off. Beast Boy changed into a pterodactyl, quickly following after her. Robin shouted the girl's name, but knew that no response would come. Cyborg simply stared, not fully understanding what happened.

Beast Boy came back, landing on the ground and turning back into his human self. He was angry, and had hurt behind every word, "How could she do this? Why is she bad?"

Cyborg looked at the green man and spoke with anger behind his voice, "She's probably being manipulated by someone."

The Boy Wonder looked down where the cracked boards were from Starfire's land. "But by who...?"

"Slade." Raven answered, eyes closed as she felt a peak of anger form, but it quickly left as she remained in control with her abilities.

**TeenTitansGo!**

Starfire flew fast. She felt terrible. Beast Boy was behind her and she could have stopped, landed, and hugged him like he was the last string of hope she had. He could have told the other's what was wrong and everything would have been okay. Right?

"I am sorry my friends..." the girl said to herself, a tear slipping down her cheek.

One thing did come out of that encounter though. They knew she was still there, and they had some form of hints in there that she was working with Slade. The clothes, the attacks... She only attacked the people there because she knew the Titan's would be there if she did. She had to see them, show them what she was doing... She needed to be stopped.

Landing, the girl looked straight ahead as she entered the headquarters of the heartless Slade. The girl walked in darkness, not even bothering to let her hands produce the light to see better. She had walked this way many times before, and tonight was no different.

Entering the main op room, Starfire was greeted by large screens everywhere. Each screen had a Titan on it. What they were saying, what they were doing, and even the details on what their body was doing based on emotions and actions they were making. The only other addition to the room was a large chair, and a pissed of Slade.

**TeenTitansGo!**

**I'm kind of bored, so I might post another chapter before I go to bed, it's only midnight here... Hehe. :) Hope you liked.**

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Not going to wait. Just going to keep posting until the story is done. :P**

**Enjoy!**

**TeenTitansGo!**

**Chapter 5**

Starfire stared at the man as he approached her. His tone was angry, and he didn't hold back on the girl, "You have failed to do as I say." She had simple instructions; take out the green idiot before the other Titans got there. It was a test to see how trust worthy the girl had become in the last two weeks. She apparently wasn't. She failed him and he wouldn't accept anything less than perfection from her.

Starfire clenched her fist tightly, holding her anger in, "I will not harm my friends." She glared and met the same anger and that her mentor had. "You can take me away from them and make me betray them in every way possible, but I will _never_ hurt them."

Slade lunged forward, throwing his fist at the girl. Starfire lifted her arms up, crossing them in front of her face with ease to block the attack. Slade acknowledged how well the girl was becoming at fighting since they had met, but she wasn't good enough. Grabbing one of her arms, he lifted her up and threw her over him, slamming the girl's body into the ground, leaving a small damaged patch of ground. The girl groaned, but she didn't hesitate as she got up, finding herself off the ground now, star bolts ready to be fired.

The mentor continued to glare as he spoke, "You have failed me. You shall be punished." Turning away from the girl he pulled out a small hand held box with a button on the top of it. Starfire's eyes widened. She landed and let her green glowing hands turn back to normal.

Slade stared at her, smirking now as he knew that he had won.

Putting the device away, he walked to the girl. He was going to enjoy this.

**TeenTitansGo!**

Starfire let no tears fall during the time of pain she was enduring. She lay in her room on the hard, cold ground. Her clothes were ripped and armor damaged. Blood seeped out from gashes that Slade had made with a metal pole he had found in the room her trained her in. She didn't move. Simply just endured the pain.

_"You do not have a choice, foolish girl." Slade said, watching Starfire fight off his creations. It was the second day she had been there, and he already started her training. "You know what is on the line. Either you work willingly for me, or I end the lives of your friends."_

_The girl fought, an angry look on her face, "I will not work for you! You are a bad man and Robin will defeat you!" She had a hard time letting her voice stay confident. She had a hard time believing it herself..._

"Robin..." Starfire mumbled out, still not moving. She simply closed her eyes, recalling the events that she had been through. Tears threatened to form and fall. This was too much for her.

_"If you do not cooperate, take a look at what will happen to your friends."_

_Starfire stopped fighting, taking a moment to look at one of many screens. It was Robin. He was riding on the R-cycle, a hurt and concerned look on his face. Next to the video of him rushing through town, there was a video of what appeared to be what his insides would look like; a vein with lots of blood cells rushing through along with some other strange thing._

_The girls eyes widen. She stepped closer, taking a look at the black specks floating through the teens body. Suddenly one latched onto the walls of his vein. "It's a parasite." Slade said, looking at the girl. "Thousands of them floating around in all of your friends. With a press of his button, the parasite I created will begin to shut down the organs inside of each Titan, one by one."_

_Starfire stared in shock, slight horror, and fear. She closed her eyes, unable to let herself cry. She had to stay strong. She... had to do what he said. Even if it was only for weeks, a year... Even longer, but it was her friends lives on the line._

Starfire inwardly scoffed at the thought. She, too, had the parasite inside of her body. Slade most likely knew that she knew, but neither said a word. She didn't care about her life, just her friends. Sitting up, the girl winced in pain. Her green eyes opened, the once bright green eyes beginning to show stress and pain of the days she had spent with Slade. This was only the start...

_"It's a failing that humans have to see changes in oneself while believing that everybody else remains the same." Slade spoke, enlightening the girl. She tried not the listen, but was given no choice. She knelt in the middle of a large room while Slade looked down at her._

_Starfire looked at him, opening her mouth to spreak, "My friends will not let you get away with this..."_

_"Do not speak." hissed the older man, but he continued. "Life is empty. Life is also worthless. When we take a life, we aren't taking anything of value. Remember that."_

_She finally spoke, "I do not agree on the way you go through life. Friend Robin-"_

_"The perfect killer has no friends. Only targets." interrupted Slade, angry now . He stood only a few feet away. She stared at the ground and listened. That was all she could do._

Starfire felt hatred at the thought. That was the first day she trained with the man. She hated this. She wanted to go home. She didn't listen to Slade when he told her to attack Beast Boy. Still, she was given another chance to either make it up to Slade, or give her friends the hint on her state. Ignoring the pain, the Tamaran changed her clothes into fresh new ones and left, heading for her home, Titan's tower.

**TeenTitansGo!**

**Short, yeah I know...**

**Next chapter will have** **some fighting and stuff in it so review so I want to write it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, don't mean to slack and be a terrible writer... I'm still new to this all so cut me some slack!**

**TeenTitansGo!**

**Chapter 6**

Robin paced back and forth, ignoring the stares he was receiving from the other Titans. Each one of them were questioning what they had seen. Starfire was working for someone. Could it really be Slade? The thought angered Robin. He glared at nothing specifically and stopped his pace. Looking at Cyborg, he ordered out, "Look for her. I want her found."

Beast Boy stepped forward, hating that he had to be the one to ruin the search and rescue, "Robin, maybe she doesn't want to be found. She is the one who left."

The Boy Wonder glared at Beast Boy, his voice raising into a yell, "You saw it yourself! Her clothes were left behind as she went to shower! The look she gave me! Beast Boy, she is doesn't want to be wherever she is at! I know it!" Robin turned away and started walking towards the one of many computers they had.

The changeling looked down, feeling bad at the thought of Starfire not wanting to come home. Raven placed a hand on his shoulder, a look in her eyes that made Beast Boy feel slightly better. He smiled at her. Cyborg walked over to Robin, a worried look on his half robotic face.

"Robin, you need to just rel-"

Suddenly the alarms went off. Cyborg tensed, looking at the screen. Large black letters appeared on the screen saying, 'Intruder on level 4'.

Robin glared, "Who the hell broke into Titan's Tower?" With that, the four remaining Titan's darted in the direction the alarms said the person was located. After searching the floor, they realized that no one was there. Deciding to split up, each Titan found themselves in a new area.

Cyborg looked around. It was quiet and only the sound of his heavy feet created was heard. Suddenly he heard movement behind him. Turning around, Cyborg cursed when he was thrown back into a wall by a small figure.

Starfire, hidden by the darkness of the room they were in, kicked the large man hard. She watched as he left a large crack in the wall, but she knew it would take more than a kick to stop him. Cyborg looked at her, only able to make out the outline of her shape and the small shine her eyes had in the darkness. "Starfire, why are you doing this?"

'Don't say anything.' a voice hissed into Starfire's ear. The girl tensed, letting her back foot slide out into a fighting stance. She felt pain as she betrayed her friends. Still, she was glad she was going against Slade for once in the two, almost three weeks she had been with him. 'You had no permission to go there and attack. You are not ready.' the voice all, but screamed into her ear. She knew she would be in trouble when she returned.

Cyborg took a step closer, hand outstretched, "Star... Let's talk-!" The half man, half machine males eyes widen as his friend grabbed his arm, flipping him over and letting his body slam into the floor. Before he could pull away, the girl slammed his body into a wall at their side. Finally she released and began to run. She couldn't stay. She would raise too much attention before she could do what she truly came here for. She gripped her hand as she felt the paper between her fingers. Where was Robin?

Cyborg groaned in pain, a little angry now. Pulling out his T-communicator, Cyborg looked down and was met by the other titan's faces, "She's heading toward the training room!" He didn't even have to tell them who it was. They all had one female in mind.

Starfire.

Starfire ran as fast as she could. Reaching the training room, she turned right to enter another hall. She stopped as the sight of Robin came into view. The male tensed at the sight of the auburn hair and beautiful eyes. He ran at her, "Starfire, stop!" She backed up, ending in the training room as the automatic doors flew open. Starfire turned to run, not bothering too when she remembered that there was only one way out. Lifting her hands up, she let a bunch of star bolts shoot out, making a large hole in the side of Titan's Tower.

Before making an exit, she turned to look at Robin. No words were shared as the masked male tackled her down, pinning her arms to her side as he glared at her.

"What happened?! Why are you doing this?!" Robin was furious. How could she, of all people, do this? "We want to help you!"

Starfire let tears fall from her eyes. 'Oh, Robin...'

She bit her bottom lip to keep herself from crying. Letting her eyes glow, she shot an eye beam at her ex leader. He was pushed off, but stood and ran at the girl. Starfire jumped up, dodging Robin's attempts to grab her. "I won't let you go!" Robin swore, missing her yet again. Starfire stopped, right next to the hole in the building that would guarantee her escape.

Robin stopped, his breathing off from the adrenaline that rushed through him. Starfire felt sick to her stomach. The Boy Wonder lifted his hand up, "Starfire..."

_"Starfire... Starfire!" whispered Robin, currently hanging from the side of the Princess's balcony. Starfire stood up straight, looking over before a smile formed on her beautiful face. She stepped closer, glad to see Robin since she had been escorted away to prepare for the wedding._

_"Robin!" the girl gasped, a smile never leaving her face, "Thank X'hal you-... That is, I trust you are enjoying your stay?" She placed her arms behind her back in question._

_Robin lifted his hand up, a serious expression on his face as he spoke, "Come on, we're getting out of here."_

Starfire felt tears falling as she remembered that day well. Robin stared right into the girls eyes through his mask.

"Starfire, please. Come with me..."

She couldn't hold it in any longer. She ran at Robin, throwing her arms around him in a tight hug. She felt her legs shaking and, if not for his hold on her, she would have fallen to her knees and cried. Robin held her close with one hand in her hair and another around her back. Her arms were tightly wrapped around his neck with her face buried in between his neck and shoulder. She openly cried as she held onto him.

'You stupid girl!' yelled Slade through her ear piece. 'You'll regret making that choice...'


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Starfire backed away from Robin after hearing the words leave her master's voice. She felt tears running down her face, her shoulders shaking. She wanted to run away and never return. She was hurting everyone she loved by being here.

Robin frowned. He wanted to embrace her and hold her. He didn't want to be away from Starfire any longer. Starfire stared at Robin, unable to let words leave her lips.

"Starfire, we can fix this. Who is behind this all?"

"Robin, I cannot stay. Slade... He will-"

Before the girl could finish, she watched as Robin groaned in pain. He hunched over, falling onto a knee. Pain began in his chest and spread throughout his whole body. It was as if flames were inside of him, burning his insides. He looked down at his hands and noticed the familiar glow to his skin. He looked at Starfire before falling onto his side, the pain too much to stay standing.

_"The robotic parasites cause muscle weakness throughout the body caused by the degeneration of the upper and lower motor neurons._ _Motor neurons are nerve cells located in the brain, brain stem, and spinal cord that serve as controlling units and vital communication links between the nervous system and the voluntary muscles of the body." Slade explained. Starfire stared in horror at the screen as she saw the little specs of black lingering on the blood cells and attached to the walls of her friends veins._

_" Both the upper motor neurons and the lower motor neurons degenerate or die, and stop sending messages to muscles as well as nervous system. Unable to function, the muscles gradually weaken, waste away, and have very fine twitches. Eventually, the ability of the brain to start and control voluntary movement is lost."_

_Starfire looked at him, anger in her eyes. "You cannot do this!"_

_"Oh, but I can. To even add a special touch, I made sure to include a special toxic chemical in the parasites that get released and act as if you are in a room filled with fire. I'm sure the Teen Titan's would love to enjoy some of that pain, don't you think _apprentice._" Slade smirked, letting out his evil laugh._

Robin felt his body weakening and his ability to stay awake quickly left. He began to lose consciousness.

"No, stop! I shall return!" Starfire fell to her knees, the tears falling. She stared at Robin, reaching for him. The male cease to move and he only had seconds to live. Suddenly the orange glow to his body left and he lay there, not even moving.

'Get back here now or else the end of the Titan's will come sooner than you would like.'

Starfire clenched her fist, her eyes closed tightly, and she didn't move for a few minutes. She constantly wished this was all one big nightmare. Finally she stood, placing the note she had in her hand from earlier. She placed it next to Robin. Robin... He looked so peaceful just laying there. Almost as if he was no longer alive, but simply fell asleep and never woke. Starfire let her hand brush against his cheek. She finally stood and left.

Hours went by and Robin sat up slowly, the pain of a headache taking its toll on him fast. He stood and stumbled for a second. He was dizzy, but he forced himself to focus as he scanned the room for familiar auburn hair and bright emerald colored eyes.

She was gone.

Robin walked out and headed towards the Op room, stopping only to see his friends all collapsed on the floor unmoving. "Cyborg." Robin said, leaning next to the bigger robotic male. Cyborg mumbled something unintelligent about pie and then slowly opened his eyes. Beast Boy was already up and rubbing his head.

"What was that...?" Beast Boy asked, turning to help Raven out.

Robin tensed, looking towards the floor. "Slade. He's doing exactly what he did when he had me as an apprentice." Cyborg was confused, looking at each one of the other members of the team.

"Impossible, man. I removed all of those probe things out after you were brought back." Cyborg said, not able to believe that they were still in there. Then again, they all witnessed personally what had happened.

"Let's go to the infirmary room and take a look inside of us to see what's going on."

"Hey, what happened to Starfire?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin simply turned and walked away. Raven looked over and noticed something just outside of the training room doors. Walking over to it, the girl noticed it looked like a piece of paper. Reading it, she tensed and headed to the infirmary room.

**TeenTitansGo!**

Starfire once again stood in the middle of the darkened room, unmoving and scared. Slade circled her over and over again. He never took his eyes off of her as he stared at the girl. His arms were placed behind his hand, much like a scientist would do when pacing a room in concentration. Finally he stopped right behind the girl.

The Tamaran princess didn't feel him that close, but she knew he was there in reaching distance. He always did. Whether he was going to simply talk to her, give her an order, teach her something, or even harm her... He was always in arms length distance. Suddenly, Starfire found herself fall to her knees as a metal pole was lashed out and struck behind both of her knees. She groaned in pain quietly.

"You are beginning to piss me off." Slade said, stepping closer. Grabbing a handful of her hair, he pulled her head back to make her look up at the single light that lay overhead. It flickered once and she felt a single tear leave her.

'_Show no weakness... Show no fear..._'

Starfire was terrified, but if Slade knew it, he'd just use it to his advantage even more than what he could use now.

"You're useless." Slade spat out, tugging her hair more. The girl held in a whimper of pain. "You failed as a team mate, you failed as a friend, and you failed as an apprentice."

The words hurt. Starfire was not useless, was she? She was always there to help her friends in battle against the villains of Jump City. There were plenty of times when Robin needed to be caught, when Cyborg needed to be carried, Beast boy needing a laugh, and even Raven needed assistance in fighting someone. There was always that one thing Starfire was able to help someone with. Useless? No.

She knew Slade was just trying to hurt her and break her down.

"End my life then if I am so useless." Starfire said, a sharp acidic tone leaving her lips. Slade laughed, releasing the harsh grip her had on her hair.

"Oh no, princess. You're far from being done here."

Slade took a few steps around her, now standing in front of the girl.

"You just made everything for more worse for the Teen Titan's."


	8. Chapter 8

**I forgot to put the disclaimer on a chapter or two. My apologies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**Chapter 8**

_The fire burned brightly in the darkness. Standing, the masked leader of the Teen Titan's walked over to a dead tree, gripping a branch and easily breaking it off. Turning back towards the fire, he tossed it in once he was at his friend's side. Starfire sat on an old log, her hands crossed over her chest, grabbing her forearms and hugging to herself tighter._

_Robin stared at the beautiful princess for a few seconds, but finally he decided to ask the question he's been wondering about for almost an hour now. "Starfire, what happened back there? Why couldn't you fly?"_

_"Tamaranian powers are incline by our emotions..."_

_"So the way you feel affects your ability to fly." Robin said, clearly a fact instead of a question. He was slightly shocked at hearing that. Never once had he seen Starfire have any problems with her abilities until they were attacked earlier by that creature._

_"And right now I feel unfamiliar confusion." Starfire said, turning away from Robin, unable to meet his gaze._

Starfire stared at the ceiling, unable to move. She felt her body ache from the endless hours of working her 'mentor' had put her through. She usually did this when she was alone in the quiet darkness of her room. The last time she recalled reminiscing was before the alarm went off, a little over three weeks ago. She remembered sitting in her room, eyes closed and remembering the day Robin stopped her from marrying that disgusting creature. Starfire let out a long sigh, going back to her thoughts of that day the Titans landed on that unknown planet.

_"But we have faced danger before without your powers failing." Robin said, confusion lacing his words. Starfire closed her eyes and hugged her knees to her chest._

_"It is not danger that confuses me. It is you. I do not understand... us."_

Starfire sighed again. "Robin..."

She wished she could see him and her friends. She was no longer a Teen Titan though. They would never be able to forgive her for the things she has done. It had been two days since she saw them. In the three weeks and three days she had been an apprentice, she had damaged property, hurt civilians, hurt her friends, and even herself. She hated herself so much.

Tears began to form. "I do not understand myself..."

Why was she doing this? She could say no and simply anger Slade more and more, right? No. He had a weapon that was hurting her friends and she had to do as told to make sure they lived...

"Someone needs to stop me."

**TeenTitansGo!**

Robin stared at the screen as he watched Beast Boy's blood flow. The cells did as they were created to do, but were accompanied by little parasites that lay in random spots within the blood and veins. Cyborg type rapidly at the keys on the keyboard that connected to the large screen displaying the inside of the changeling.

"I don't understand... I did everything I could to be rid of these things. I can't figure it out."

Raven stared at the note in her hand. She constantly read over it. All of the Teen Titan's did at some point, but none of them understood the meaning.

Strange marking and symbols littered the small note that was left behind. Searching everything they possibly could think of, Raven could only inwardly slap herself and the boys for missing the obvious. "Robin," she began in her infamous monotone voice, "This isn't any language known to us. It's Tamaran."

Robin walked over, grabbing the paper from Raven as he looked it over, "Just in case Slade found it... Smart thinking Starfire. Now we just need to get someone to translate it."

Beast Boy motioned towards the computer, now looking at the others as he also ripped the suction cups form his face and body. "Star may have communication with her gnorfki, or whatever he is."

"_K'norfka,_" Cyborg corrected, "And I'm sure she does. Sometimes she would sit in her room late at night and talk to him."

Robin didn't wait as he headed to the door to work on his only lead.

**TeenTitansGo!**

"Ah, yes. I can translate that for you. Why? Where is Princess Koriand'r?" Galfore asked, looking around Starfire's room from the other side of the screen. Tamaran's weren't big on technology, but more so on nature. He had some troubles figuring out how to turn on the device Cyborg had created before they left the last time they visited. Still, after a few hits, he finally got it to work and was greeted by the leader of the Teen Titan's.

Robin didn't want some type of war to take place, so he knew a small truth without details was needed in this case. "Starfire is busy. She sends her love, but she's out."

Galfore chuckled, his voice loud and intimidating, "Ah, yes. She was never one to sit still and have nothing to do! Very well. Now let me see that message."

After a few seconds, the older and bigger male spoke, "It seems to be a set of instructions. It says, 'Place Reactor Core in RCG.' then followed by more steps." Robin nodded, excusing himself to grab something to write with and on. Galfore spoke what the note said and after some words of goodbye, Robin turned off the screen and walked out to the main Op room where the others were all waiting.

"Seems like Starfire gave us the directions to some type of device."

The other Titan's all stared in confusion, but Cyborg stood and took the note from his leader.

"Place Reactor... Connect... Disarm..." Finally Cyborg quieted. Looking around the room, he landed eyes with each one of them, finally ending on Robin's masked eyes.

"She gave us the instructions to creating a bomb. A very large one that will easily take out Jump City."

Beast Boy jumped up from where he sat on the couch, "Why would she build one?!"

"She's not." Raven said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Slade is." Robin finished for Raven. "Starfire knew that if we had these instructions, we would be able to stop it. The question is, where is it?"

**TeenTitansGo!**

Starfire stood in a brightly lit room alongside a large device currently being worked on by the many robots Slade had working under him. She recalled the times she had to get other criminals to cause problems for her friends so she could go behind them and steal the needed materials. She obeyed only for the sake of her friends.

It took a few days for Starfire to learn what type of device was being made. She panicked when she found out. How could she help create something like that? The first thing she did was follow the steps the Robots did. None of them talked, but she overheard Slade talking once in a while about what to do and when to do it. Starfire forced herself to committe everything to memory where she later wrote down in her native language.

She hoped that the Teen Titan's were able to decipher it in time...

Slade walked into the room and stood behind Starfire.

"Princess, it is time for you to take your place."

Starfire was confused. She didn't turn, but she spoke with confusion clear in her voice, "Take my place?" Slade chuckled and took a few more steps closer. His breath was hot as it caressed the back of her neck and she shivered at the feeling.

"Take your place as the damsel in distress."

Starfire turned around only to be struck in the stomach. She flew a few feet away and landed on her back. She groaned slightly before looked up at Slade who was nearing her. "This is going to hurt. A lot." Taking out a knife, he smirked as her eyes grew wide.

**TeenTitansGo!**

Robin was locating all of the places Starfire had been sighted within the last few days. Suddenly the screen went black. The Boy Wonder grew annoyed. "Cyborg! What's going on? I almost found her!"

Raven and Beast Boy walked over from the kitchen, looking at the screen. Cyborg entered, confusion on his face as he looked at the screen. "It should be fine."

Suddenly a familiar face was on the screen.

"Hello there Teen Titan's."

"Slade!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay D:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

Slade smirked as he sat in the single chair in the dimly lit room. He stared into the camera he had placed far enough to let the Titan's all see his full body. Only his head and shoulders were clearly visible to the viewers, but he could care less. Soon enough they would be able to view everything he wanted them to see. "Good to see you all again. It's been a while, hm?"

Robin watched through the screen as the man he had thought he killed, stood and walked over to another part of the room. The camera followed, never missing a beat as Slade stared with a taunting eye. "Where is Starfire?! Let us see her!"

Robin couldn't hold his anger in any longer.

Beast Boy stepped forward and he glared with anger very views have seen before. "We're gonna kick your a-"

"Beast Boy." Raven said with the infamous tone of hers. Beast Boy looked at her and quieted down.

"She is right here." Slade said, lifting a hand up and motioning to the darkness next to him. "How much do you truly want your friend back?" He was going to test these Titan's loyalty and friendship. He was going to use their friendship as a weakness and tear them down. One by one.

He watched in amusement as Robin clenched his fist, slamming it on the computer desk he had been typing away on.

"Fine, since you all want to see her so badly…"

A slight came on and the Teen Titans all stared with shocked expressions. Starfire sat in a large rectangular box barely big enough to have two of her sitting side by side. She clenched her side as blood spilled from an open wound. She looked weak and tired, the blood clearly have been leaving her quickly and for a while now.

"Starfire!" Robin shouted, eyes wide as he watched the girl he loved hurt and barely hanging on to consciousness.

Starfire looked over at the large screen hat displayed all of her friends face. Robin was the closest to the screen and she could see him well. She tiredly smiled, glad that she was able to see his face before Slade finished her off. "R-Robin… I'm sorry…"

"Now, if you all want to see your little Starfire live, then I suggest you come find her before it's too late."

Suddenly a tube connected to a small opening at the top of the rectangular box Starfire sat in and a small sound was heard. At the bottom of the screen, numbers appeared. Suddenly the numbers started to go down.

"You have exactly a half hour to locate and free her or she drowns. When the timer hits five minutes, water will behind to pour in. Good luck." Slade chuckled as he walked off the screen. All eyes were on Starfire as she looked up at the tube and she predicted her future. Death.

With no strength and no will to fight and get free, she simply sat there.

"We have to hurry!" Beast Boy shouted, a worried look appearing on his green face. Cyborg rushed over to the computer, typing away like someone's life was on the line. Well, it actually was and that made him more panicky. "Cyborg, can you find her?"

"Slade is using something that keeps redirecting me towards other sources. None of which could possibly be where they are. The library? The pizza place?" He was confused.

"Beast Boy, Raven. Go out and search every warehouse where Slade could possibly be staying." Robin ordered. Everyone knew that Slade was known for staying in warehouses, so they had to look for one. Anyone.

Robin looked at Starfire, a worried look on his face. "Starfire… Where are you? Do you remember?"

"I do not. Slade moved us from our normal location just on the outskirts of Jump City." Starfire answered, staring into the masked eyes of Robin. He looked down, closing his eyes to take in the information. How was he supposed to feel? A psychotic villain is still alive. The girl he loved was hurt and dying. To top everything off, sooner or later she'll be drowning.

Robin looked back up to the Tamaran Princess and barely forced out the words, "Don't worry… We're coming for you."

**Sorry it's short! I have a manga to work on :P**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**This is the final chapter for this story so I hope you all like it. Review please!**

**Chapter 10 - End**

Starfire bit her bottom lip as she removed her hand from the wound. She knew it wasn't a simple stab wound. Something burned inside of her and she felt like a million needles were ripping open her body. She inhaled sharply to take a deep breath, releasing slowly in hopes to calm her nerves.

The screen was dark now and she only wished she could see Robin's face again. Slade wanted to see the anger roar out of Robin and everyone knew that. All Starfire could do was sit and watch as her friends get hurt because of her...

No. She had to do something. Anything.

'Oh, X'hal... Please help my friends...'

Starfire closed her eyes, relaxing against the hard clear walls.

That was all she could do.

For now.

**TeenTitansGo!**

Minutes ticked by and Cyborg never stopped his typing. He worked long and hard, but finally silence rang through the room. Robin looked over, angered that Cyborg would even think to rest at a time like this.

"Cyborg, why did you stop? We're close to finding Starfire." Robin said, taking a few steps over to his male companion. He was confused when he saw the irritated look that was plastered on the half man half machine's face.

"You're right." Cyborg began, quiet again. Robin opened his mouth to question, but Cyborg continued, "We're directly above them. They are in the basement... He's been down there for days now."

Robin tensed, pushing Cyborg aside to look at the screen. "There was a security breach and we didn't hear it?"

Cyborg typed away a little more as he spoke, "Someone tampered with the wiring to our alarm system. How did I not notice?" Looking over to Robin, he tensed even more, "This footage wouldn't of even been found if it wasn't for the fact that my encrypted security code was changed. But that's not all. Look at this."

Suddenly the screen lit up and an image of the center of Jump City came to view on it. "This is the heart of Jump City. What we see is from a security camera on a traffic light." Cyborg pointed to an odd shaped figure in the middle of the street with civilians surrounding it to get a better look.

"Then that must be our bomb."

"Get to the bomb, I'll handle Slade and get Starfire." Ordered Robin as he darted for the elevator. Cyborg nodded, just at the males heels. When the lobby floor came, Cyborg rushed out of the elevator and got to the T-Car.

**TeenTitansGo!**

Slade glanced at the time. Six minutes before water filled the small space the Tamaran girl sat in. Fifteen till she drowned. He smirked as he watched the five Teen Titans on the screens that were set up around him. Starfire lay in the space nearby, eyes closed and not moving. Cyborg was driving fast, glancing at his arm once in a while to tell the others what was going on. Beast Boy and raven both stared at the T-Communicators in their hands, tense at the news they have received. Robin was nowhere to be seen in the Tower.

"Where did you go?" Slade curiously asked no one. He seemed highly amused at the fact that Robin was able to suddenly disappear. Standing, he made his way over to Starfire. "You're little boyfriend is smarter than I though."

Starfire did not respond to her mentor as she sat there.

Before he could say anything more, a small Ding was heard from the elevator not too far away. Slade turned to face the elevator door, smirking as he expected the Boy Wonder. Slowly the doors opened and he was greeted by... nothing. He raised an eyebrow. This had to be some type of trick.

Robin glared as he leaped down from the vent he had been crawling and aimed a kick towards Slade. The villain dodged by grabbing the Teen Titan's leg and tossing him away. Robin swiftly back flipped, landing in a crouched position as he took hold of a Birdarang and ran at Slade, throwing them in hopes of hitting his target. Slade easily dodged, not even missing a beat as he threw a punch at his former apprentice.

"Just like old times." Slade said, enjoying the rage that was pouring out of Robin.

Pulling out his collapsible bo-staff, Robin twirled it a few times as he moved into a fighting position. "But this time it's all over." Robin ran at Slade, yelling in anger as he leaped up and aimed another kick at the older man.

**TeenTitansGo!**

"For the hundredth time, stop talking!" shouted Cyborg, anger raising in him as Beast Boy kept telling him where to look or what to touch. "Clearly everything you say isn't working!"

Raven ignored her companions as she used her dark powers to force the curious civilians away from their location. Turning to the green changeling and robotic man, she walked over and looked the large, Cyborg sized machine up and down.

Suddenly the top of the machine opened, forcing a large ball that glowed a dangerous crimson colored red to appear. It sparked wildly and the three Titans knew this wasn't good. Cyborg glanced down as the newly appeared numbers on the machine in front of him. "Something activated it!" Cyborg shouted. "We have ten minutes to stop this thing or else Jump is gonna blow!"

People who stood around and watched began to panic at the words. Men, woman, and children all got together and rushed off, shouting and screaming.

Raven looked at Cyborg, "Starfire gave us the instructors. Let's just reverse the reactor core to make itself implode. Like how a crazy scientist would make a black hole."

Cyborg thought for a moment before nodding and going for it, "Seems like the only thing we can try..."

**TeenTitansGo!**

Robin breathed heavily as he landed on the ground with a loud thud. He groaned in pain and looked up at Slade who was smirking. "Times up Robin."

A beeping went off and suddenly the sound of rushing water was heard. Starfire opened her eyes as she felt the harsh water hit her. She looked up and watched as the water began to fill up. Five minutes to figure out some form of plan.

Robin felt his heart drop at the sight of Starfire forcing herself to stand to allow herself to away from the water the best she could. Robin ran at the cage she was in, but was stopped when Slade got between them. Pulling out a button, Slade chuckled as his thumb neared it.

"You'll get to watch as your love dies and the city blow."

Pressing the button, pain over whelmed Robin as he doubled over, groaning in pain. the pain wasn't as serious as earlier, but he knew why. Slade wanted him to live and watch as his strength and weakness died. "Star...fire..."

Starfire watched as Robin spoke her name. She couldn't hear him past the loud sound of rushing water crashing over her and the clear walls she was locked in. She felt anger going through her. A newfound strength was felt inside. She couldn't let Robin die. She had to save him. She had to help her friends and stop Slade.

The green eyes beauty took a deep breath, ignoring the wound that was making her dizzy and sick. Looking at the wall, she lifted her arm up and let the green glow form. Her eyes were determined and she felt a new strength letting her fight back. She fired, but winced as the star bolt hit and covered the small area with smoke. Finally it cleared, but she had to think fast. The water was at her waist and she had only about a head of space above her after her body is covered.

Clenching her fist she began to hit the wall. She used every last amount of strength she had, slamming her fist into the same spot in hopes to do something other than simply die.

Robin watched as the girl he loved fight to free herself. He knew there had to be something... Slade smirked and began to talk to the elevator, ignoring the two as they tried last second attempts to live.

Starfire felt pain in her hand, but continued to hit with all of her strength. She felt a string of hope form inside of her when she heard the wall give way slightly and a crack formed. She didn't stop there.

Slade stopped, glancing over at the sight of his creator cracking after the dozen hits.

Starfire knew she had under a minute as her head was almost covered completely. More hits came, but slower. The water made everything harder. Robin forced himself to reach to his belt. Looking up at Starfire, he used whatever strength was left and tossed an explosive disk.

The disk didn't get far, but that was all Starfire needed. She took her final breath and slammed her fist at the wall as the explosive disk went off.

Starfire fell out of the clear chamber and looked at Robin. Looking at Slade, Starfire stood and lifted her hands up to him. She fired as many star bolts as she possibly could before there was no longer anything to see through the smoke that filled the basement of the titan tower.

When the last of the smoke cleared, Starfire frowned when she noticed Slade was gone. Not a surprise to her, but she was relieved when she saw some blood on the ground and a small broken device. Looking at Robin, she watched as he returned to his normal color and slowly sat up. He wiped the sweat from his face and looked at Starfire.

The girl smiled weakly. She was so glad to see that he was alive.

"Star-" Robin said as he stood, but before he could finish a loud beeping was heard. Looking at his communicator, he was met by a pained look of Cyborg.

"You guys better get down here."

**TeenTitansGo!**

Starfire barely made it to the location her friends were at, but she made it. She dropped Robin when he was near the ground and landed, falling to her knees as she weakly landed herself. Looking over, she saw the bomb.

"We have two minutes!" Beast Boy shouted, panicking now. there was no way a whole town could leave in ten minutes, let alone two.

"Did you try to reverse it?" Raven asked. She held her side as the slight pain of Slade's parasites lingered.

Cyborg looked at her, "I tried, but Slade used that thing on us and I had no time."

Starfire stood and walked over to it. Looking at her friends, she smiled. "I am sorry friends... This will all my fault..."

The Titan's all stared at her, confused.

"Forgive me."

With that, Starfire grabbed the large bomb and began to fly. She flew as fast as she could, tears forming in her eyes. Four pairs of eyes widen as they watched Starfire disappear in the clouds.

Seconds went by. It was quiet and there was no sign of anything.

Suddenly a large distant sound went off, similar to one of a shot gun being shot at a distance. Above everyone was a large sea of oranges and reds, too far to cause harm to the city other than the debris that they saw falling.

"Starfire! No!" Robin yelled, his eyes wide. Everyone knew what just happened.

No one spoke. Robin fell to his knees as the shock took over him. "Starfire..."

"Look up there!" Beast Boy shouted. The other titan's all looked up, including Robin. Something was falling, and it was falling fast. Once it was near the ground, honks and alarms from cars began to go off. The Titan's all raced off to see what had fallen.

Robin's felt his world ending as he saw Starfire, unmoving on a car that she had landed on. The car was destroyed, a large dent in it where the princess lay. Her eyes were closed, hair messed up, blood leaving her wound, and slight burn marks covered her body. Raven didn't hesitate as she used her abilities to gather her fallen comrade and leave the curious eyes of the towns people.

**TeenTitansGo!**

"It's been two weeks Robin..."

"Leave me alone."

"Robin, you need to eat. Starfire wouldn't be happy with-"

"Go. Away."

Sigh.

"Starfire," Robin whispered. He held onto her hand, staring down at the girl he knew he loved. "If you can hear me... Wake up." He felt his voice strain to speak. He was a mess. Still, all he could do was sit there and pray that she wake up.

"Good news... Cyborg finally got those things out of us."

It was quiet.

"You were hurt pretty bad... Poisoned, burnt..." Robin forced out, staring at the girl who lay motionless on the hospital bed. "But you are still with us. With me."

He felt a tear fall. He didn't care though. No one said anything.

"Starfire, wake up for me. I need you. I... I..."

No response came.

"Robin, let's get you some food." Cyborg said, arms crossed as he leaned against the door frame. "After you eat you can come back and be with her."

Robin kissed the orange skinned girls hand before placing it down next to her side. Cyborg walked out leaving them alone. The Boy Wonder lightly brushed his gloved hand against perfect soft skin. "Starfire... I love you."

He stood and headed for the door. Stopping for a moment, he tensed. He heard a soft whisper behind him.

Turning back around, masked blue eyes met green.

"I love you too."

**Hope ya liked. Was it a sudden end? Maybe I should make some short one shot sequel or something... And suggestions?**

**Next story; do you like video games? Well then read my next story. :P**


	11. Chapter 11

**Eh, I didn't want to end so suddenly with that... So here ya go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**NOTE: I DID NOT PROOFREAD! Kinda lazy :P**

Starfire stared into the mirror with a sweet smile. She felt a little nervous, not didn't let it show. Hearing a knock at the door, she called out for whoever it was to come in. Her female Titan companion walked in, a soft smile on her pale face.

"Starfire, are you almost ready?"

Raven had set aside her purple long cloak and purple one piece uniform with a simple purple dress that touched the floor. Not one to dress up normally, the girl left her hair and face alone. Today wasn't even her day. It was Starfire's and she would make sure it ended on a grand note.

"Oh, Raven. I feel ill to the stomach... What if I forget what to say or do? What if my tongue is taken by the cat?" Starfire asked, even confusing herself when she realized that there was no cat even nearby.

"Star, don't worry. You will know what to say and do. You've practiced it and everyone knows you are ready for this. You look stunning." Raven stepped over, admiring the dress the princess wore. Unlike the simple gown she wore during her wedding that was forced on by Blackfire, this one was beautiful and long. It hugged the girls curves nicely and loosely fell to the floor once to her hips. She had two straps that loosely fell off her shoulders like intended. Her hair was up with nice curls falling down and even some framing her face. She was the Bride everyone wanted to look like.

Starfire smiled at Raven's compliment and looked back at the mirror. "Let us go then. It is almost time, is it not?"

**TeenTitansgo!**

The sounds of voices died off when the horns played by the royal guards were played. Men and woman from Tamaran all turned and glanced at the end of the isle. Looking at the beautiful Princess and the half man, half machine, Cyborg and Starfire made their way down the long walkway. Starfire looked up and smiled as she met eyes with a young looking man dressed in Tamaran armor.

'She's breath taking...' Robin thought, a blush on his cheeks. He felt nervous, but caught a glance of all the Titans, including Titan's East, and his adoptive father, Bruce Wayne. All smiled and watched as Starfire stood at his side. Robin faced and as she faced him. both held smiles on their nervous faces, but neither had any doubts or worries running through them. Robin took hold of Starfires hands, a smile on his face.

"My humble servants, we meet at moonset to bind Koriand'r, Princess of Tamaran, to this young Earth human in joyous betrothal. Can any among us offer reason why these two should not be together forever?" Galfore asked, a smile on his scuffed up face.

"Then," Galfore began when no one, "do you, Richard Grayson of Earth take Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran as your wife as decreed by the ruler of Tamaran?"

Robin smiled bigger and looked directly into Starfire's eyes, "Yes, I do."

"And do you, Koriand'r, take Richard to be your husband?"

Starfire felt tears stinging her eyes. She was so happy, but no was not the time to cry. She blinked the tears away and answered.

"I do."

"Rings." Galfore ordered, not entirely used to the whole idea of an object showing their bondage.

Taking a second to place each other's ring on their hands, a costume only done by the humans of Earth, they finally finished and looked back into each others eyes.

"Then by the power invested in me by the goddess X'hal, I pronounce you both husband and wife. You may now kiss the Bride."

Robin leaned in and kissed Starfire, their kiss loving and passionate. Both bodies pressed closer, taking in the warmth, scent, and taste of each other in the heated kiss. Pulling away, both Titan's turned to their friends, family, and fellow Tamaran citizens and blushed as the whole grand hall burst into cheer and shouts of approval.

"I love you Starfire." Robin said, getting closer to her. Starfire giggled.

"I love you too Robin."

**TeenTitansGo!**

"Ladies and gentlemen! Let us feast!"

The music was playing, laughed and voices carried through the hall, and smells filled the air. Beast Boy reached over, grabbing a piece of questionable meat, but nonetheless ate it. "So," he said through chewing, "Does that mean I have to call you Prince Richard or something?"

Robin rolled his eyes at his friend, "No. We're a team and that makes us all equal. I'm just Robin." Beast Boy shrugged, shoving more oddly colored food into his mouth, hoping he wasn't eating anything that went under the meat category.

Starfire watched as all of her friends continued to eat and talk. She lightly held the hand of robin, who was also having a good conversation with Galfore. She smiled, never letting it fall. Today was a great day and she was happy knowing that she would get to spend her life with Robin.

Robin looked at her, leaning over and placing a kiss on her cheek. Starfire looked at him, and giggled, "Please excuse me. I must go to the room of resting."

Robin chuckled at her failed English. "Okay Starfire. Don't feel rushed."

Starfire went to her room, heading to the restroom to wash up. Looking into the mirror, she looked over her face to make sure nothing had made her look funny or strange. She wished for no embarrassment on this glorious day. Finishing up, she let out a content sigh and turned and headed to her balcony. Leaning against the railing, she looked out to the setting sun.

Starfire tensed when she felt something strange nearby. Standing straight up, the girl backed away from the edge to instead feel someone behind her.

"Miss me princess?" a voice said, ending in a chuckle.

Starfire jumped, turning around and coming face to face with Robin.

"You scared me." Starfire said, letting herself giggle at the silliness she felt.

"I was worried about you. You normally don't take this long." Robin said, wrapping his arms around her.

"My apologies. I was thinking when suddenly I felt a little weird." Starfire admitted, looking down some.

The Boy wonder frowned. "Starfire, don't worry. Slade won't bother us for a while... But when he does, we'll stop him once and for all."

Starfire looked into masked eyes. Reaching up, the girl removed the mask like few times before. He smiled and leaned in, placing his lips to hers. The kiss was long and sweet. Robin pulled away, pulling Starfire along with him as they retreated into her room. The night was long and together they bound in body, mind and soul.

**Hopefully that was better for an ending... :D Review!**


End file.
